PVM Chest
PVM Chest #1 You're gonna need pvm keys # 1-8 All keys have 1 in 15 drop chance Pvm Key #1: Dagannoth Supreme Use melee against him ::dk (1 in 15 chance) Pvm Key #2: Dagannoth Prime Use range against him ::dk (1 in 15 chance) Pvm Key #3: Dagannoth Rex Use magic against him ::dk (1 in 15 chance) Pvm Key #4: K'ril Tsutaroth ::zammy (1 in 15 chance) Pvm Key #5: Black Knight Titan ::titan (1 in 15 chance) Pvm Key #6: Commander Zilyana ::sara (1 in 15 chance) Pvm Key #7: Jungle Demon ::jd (1 in 15 chance) Pvm Key #8: Mutant Tarn ::tarn (1 in 15 chance)﻿﻿ You ﻿need to have every key 1-8 in your inventory to be able to open the PVM chest #1. Simply click on the PVM chest #1 to open. Rewards: (Note: Drop chance aren't exactly) Chance of 60-75m cash Dusty Godsword - 1 in 2 chance Scythe of Darkness - 1 in 10 chance Wieldable Man - 1 in 25 chance Rapier of Death - 1 in 40 ﻿chance PVM Chest #2 You're gonna need pvm keys # 9-16 Pvm Key #9: Kalphite Queen ::kq (1 in 15 chance) Pvm Key #10: General Graardor ::bandos (1 in 15 chance) Pvm Key #11: Kree'arra ::arma (1 in 15 chance) Pvm Key #12: Necromancer ::necro (1 in 10 chance) Pvm Key #13: Fareed ::fareed (1 in 10 chance) Pvm Key #14: Zombie King ::zk (1 in 20 chance) Pvm Key #15: Penance Queen ::pq (1 in 15 chance) Pvm Key #16: Astea Frostweb ::af (1 in 10 chance) You ﻿need to have every key 9-16 in your inventory to be able to open the PVM chest #2. Simply click on the PVM chest #2 to open. Rewards: (Note: Drop chance aren't exactly) Chance of crystal keys and abyssal whips Relic Blade' -' 1 in 2 Chance Spear of Despair-''' 1 in 10 Chance Demonic Shield-''' 1 in 25 Chance Ultimate PvM Chest This chest is a little different, you'll need to get these keys in SPECIFIC ORDER. Follow these steps 1 by 1, don't skip a step or this won't work! 1. Achieve a Revenant Knight key from the Revenant Knight - 1 in 30 Drop Chance 2. Achieve a Regular Ice Demon Key Tooth & Loop from the Regular Ice Demons - 1 in 20 Drop Chance (NOTE: Must have Revenant Knight Key in your inventory) 3. Achieve a Grand Ice Demon Key from the Grand Ice Demon - 1 in 2 Drop Chance (NOTE: You must have Regular Ice Demon Key in your inventory) 4. Achieve a Scroll of Disenchantment from Jad - 1 in 35 Drop Chance (NOTE: Must have Grand Ice Demon key in your inventory) Once you've achieved all these items bring all of them the PVM Chest #3 Simply click on the Ultimate PVM chest and this message will appear in the chat "The chest has unlocked. Now make sure u have a Scroll of Disenchantment to fully unlock the chest." 5. Get your best gear, and bring food! PVM chest 3 is guarded by a boss that you can't soulsplit, so bring food! 6. Kill the boss and get your reward. Rewards: (Note: Drop chance aren't exactly) Glorious Crossbow'-' 1 in 15 chance Staff of Conjuring'-' 1 in 20 chance Sword of Venom'-' 1 in 55 chance